MY BESTFRIEND
by Sparrow Joy
Summary: Toshiro and Momo are childhood friends, Momo is secretly falls in love with Toshiro when momo turned into 18 year old, their families decide an arrange marriage for them. Will Toshiro realize his feelings? AU. HITSUHINA!
1. We are Opposite

**Hello there! I know bleach anime is already finished a while. I hope there is still some will read my fanfic story. I'm not really good in english but I hope I will do this fine. This is my first time writing a story so please bear with me. I didn't own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

*************************

The sounds of laughter will be heard, groups of students with different conversation will be sound of the day.

"Hey Shiro chan, ohayo!" She is Momo Hinamori, the girl with brown hair and brown eyes, cheerfully greet her childhood friend. She waved at him from her desk.

"Ohayo bedwetter momo" He is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the boy with white hair and teal eyes, greet his childhood friend with boring tone as he approach her and seat next to her.

They get to used with their nickname for each other. So there's no need to correct each other, knowing it will turn to another teasing but still if it's in their mood they will correct it.

"Ne Shiro chan next Monday is my 18th birthday, you remember?"

"Of course, you said it again and again this whole week!"

"Hehe sorry, I'm too much excited on my debut"

"... yeah yeah"

Suddenly a blonde girl with blue eyes and big asset, slam her hands in toshiro's table. She is Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You shouldn't be like that to momo chan, taicho"

Toshiro is the captain of the soccer club of their school and Rangiku is the assistant of the coach. Rangiku joined the soccer club just to be exempted in their P.E class. For her it is better to be an assistant of the coach instead taking a regular P.E class that demands so much time and effort than their major subjects. That's why she refers him as Taicho.

Aside from Toshiro and Rangiku, Momo is the vice captain of karate club and their captain is Tatsuki. That's why they also didn't take a P.E class along with Inue Orihime as the assistant of their coach.

Rukia Kuchiki a vice captain of judo and Ichigo Kurosaki her captain. Ikakku Madarame a captain of kendo and Yumuchika Ayasegawa his vice captain. While Uryu Ishida, their class president and the 2nd best student in their school and Sado Yasutora who they called chad is the 3rd best student, also didn't need to attend the P.E class because of their being active at extra curricular activities. In other words their group of friends are all not attending their P.E class that's why the reason they become together. Founding each other while their other classmates are in their P.E class. Except from Momo and toshiro because from the very beginning they are the best friends.

Back in the sequence with Toshiro,Momo and Rangiku.

"Matsumoto what do you mean I shouldn't be like this to her?"

"You should express an emotion that you are happy for her not being annoyed because she is so excited! And as her future husband you should always makes her happy!"

"...Yeah yeah as if she will be my wife" Toshiro with his boring tone.

"Grr... taicho! Of course she will be youre future wife since you guys are meant to be!"

"It's ok Rangiku san and I will not be his future wife!" said a smiling Hinamori with a blush on her face, to calm Rangiku.

*************************

"The one who got the perfect score is Hitsugaya" Jushiro proudly said, their sensei in Physics.

"Hitsugaya kun is really amazing" momo saddly said because before Jushiro states who got the perfect score he first announce all who got a failed score and yes momo is one of them.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is known as the child prodigy of Karakura High School. He excels not just in one subject but he is also the best in their school in all subjects. On the other hand Momo is just a normal well not really normal, she always failed but still at the end of the school year she managed to pass along with their friends.

"It's ok hinamori, youre not the only one who failed that boring exam!" snap by Rukia who makes an 'I'm going to kill face' form behind Momo.

"I guess we need a break and since Uryu kun and Chad make it to pass and Hitsugaya kun perfected the exam we still should celebrate!" Inue said while making a hesitating smile from the back of Toshiro.

"How about mall shopping? Since you girls love to go to the mall" Uryu suggested.

Hitsugaya beside Momo " You can all go except from me and Hinamori"

"Huh? Why is it Toshiro?!" Ichigo yelled a little. From behind Inue and besides Uryu.

"Aha! are you two have a date taicho? Are you planning to celebrate with just her?" Rangiku grinning in front of Hitsugaya

"It's Hitsugaya! Kurosaki, of course... we will... NEVER EVER HAVE A DATE MATSUMOTO! Toshiro glared at Rangiku this time. Rangiku just laugh along with Ikakku, Yumichika and Tatsuki, Ikakku and Yumichicka seat beside each other in front of Rangiku and Tatsuki in front of them besides Chad.

"Tonight our family we will have a dinner together so you can go guys" Toshiro back in his composure.

"What a great timing" ichigo said "just let them be, their families are close friends" chad said with his normal composure.

Then Ikakku suddenly stand from his seat "Okay! Still the show must go on!" "Your right Ikakku" yumichicka said while looking at his mirror.

"Sorry guys" Momo said with worry smile. "It's ok Hinamori" the girls nodded with Rangiku.

"Ichigo contact Renji, Izuru and Hisagi" Rukia ordered Ichigo. "Of course I know"

Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuhei are students from Seretei High School, Ichigo and Rukia's former classmate and friends when they're in middle school. When they introduce them to their friends in Karakura High School the whole group surprised that the three are Rangiku's drunken buddys.

'we are really opposite shiro chan, youre a genius and I'm nothing' even she's not the only one who failed, Momo got the lowest score of their class.

At the back of his mind Toshiro bothered what he heard this morning before he go to school.

He woke up from his mother's noise but he just pretends to sleep. "when momo chan turned into 18 our family and hers will announce her wedding with our Shiro chan!" his mother Lisa with cheering voice. "shh Lisa he could hear you, the plan is to surprise them tonight at the dinner" Jushiro his Father has the same hair as his. Jushiro points his index finger upwards and put it in his lips. "don't worry he's still asleep" grinning Lisa said. He just froze on what he heard. 'even she's my best friend it doesn't mean that I have a feelings in that way for her, aren't they realize it?'

"ne shiro chan are you ok? You seems having a deep thought" Momo ask worriedly

"it's nothing bedwetter Momo and don't call me that ridiculus nickname" he reply seriously. Momo sures that there is something wrong with Toshiro that she can't figure.

After the whole day of school the group wait for Kira, Hisagi and Renji, when the three arrive they go to Karakura Mall leaving Toshiro and Momo. The childhood friends walk together towards their houses which is at the same street. As said before their families are close friends and chose to leave beside each other. On the half of their way, "Hinamori you can go home first, I will follow you later" "eh?...o'ok, jane shiro chan!" "it's Hitsugaya kun Hinamori, jane" he go to opposite direction leaving Momo. "Shiro….chan….." she can only whispered on herself and doesn't have the courage to express her emotions in front of him"

"oh! Hello Toshiro kun! I thought you will have a dinner with you're family and family friend?" she is Akesha Yohana a girl with brown long hair and blue eyes. They just recently known each other when Toshiro pissed off on her mother's teasing and go the computer shop, he decided to play some online computer games then realize that his opponent are none other than the girl that seat beside him, Akesha Yohana. Untill then he always plays that online game with her after school. Akesha Yohana is the best student in Seretei High School

"well yeah….. but I guess a 30minutes late is not bad just

to hang out with you" smiling Toshiro.

I will try to update this as soon as possible! Like I said before I,m not good in English but I hope you still undertand my story! Please review!


	2. The Agreement

**Like I said before I will update this as soon as possible! XD because for now I'm not too much busy but for the next incoming weeks I will definitely super busy because I will have midterm examinations and mock defenses since I'm in the 5** **th** **year student. Again I'm not really good in English so please bear with me, I have difficulty to express their emotions because of that and sometimes I forgot what is the right terms should I use in English. Thank you Animorphia for the review, it motivates me. I didn't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Because of Toshiros's cold attitude other kids only earn a glare from him since middle school only Momo can shatter his icy glare. Momo is his very first friend they first met when Momo's family visits Hitsugaya's residence when they are only 4 years old. He also met Sojiro Kusaka the only boy who can talk to him but after one year his family moved to America and they never saw each other. He met Rangiku when he and Momo are in high school Rangiku's friendly and insisting attitude also reach him that's why they become friends, untill he meets the rest of he's current friends in Karakura high. And as said before Akesha Yohana is his new friend.

He wants someone to talk with, in a situation like this Momo is the best he can run to but knowing that his problem are about their future marriage it turns as a bad idea. Also his friends and classmates in Karakura also a bad idea to talk with, specially if Rangiku finds about the so called future marriage of he's and Momo.

Akesha giggles a liitle on what he said. "you never said hangout with me. You always said play with me" "w'well to be honest … I'I want someone to talk to" he stuttered a little. "well….. about what? I guess it's about Hinamori san am I right?" he surprised that she already know that Momo is drag with it. "how did you know?" "because you already told me everything about her and I know if you want someone to talk, the very first person you will go is with Hinamori san" "yeah… but this time is different" "so what was that about?" " My parents and her parents wants an arrange marriage between us" he calmly said. "WHAT?!" "you heard it right" "oh…. So what do you feel now?" she just stare at him. "Momo is my childhood friend and every guy who will hurt her I will definitely beat him and if someone spill even a drop of blood from her I will probably kill him. But I didn't have a feelings in that way to marry her." 'The way you talk about her' "well….. the only thing I can say to you for now, just think about it before you made your decision. I can't give you another advice." For some reason she didn't know what she just recently feels when he said about his and his childhood friend arrange marriage. 'I don't know why I feel a little bit of hurt'

"Where have you been young man?!" snap by his angry mother. "It's ok Lisa san since we didn't wait for too long" said the smiling woman with brown hair and brown eyes she is Akemi Hinamori.

"since Toshiro is here we can now all go to the restaurant" he is Kogoro Hinamori, Momo's father.

"Lisa, Toshiro lets go to the car" jushiro just smile.

The Hitsugaya family walks to their car same with the Hinamori Family. Before Toshiro enter to their car he saw the worry in Momo's eyes. 'Momo'

After they eat the foods, the parents broke the news to the two heir. "since Momo's 18th birthday is on Monday, today is the time we are going to tell you about our family's agreement with the Hitsugaya" Akemi said with smiling face but with serious tone. "Well to show other investors that our company and Hinamori's company have a strong tie in business we are planning an arrange marriage for you two" Jushiro looks at Momo and Toshiro. Momo with a shock face look at Toshiro 'looks like you already know shiro chan so that's the reason why you acting weird today' "I already know! I heard mom this morning" "oh….. really?!" Lisa put her hands in her lips. "mom? Dad?" Momo with a sad face look at her parents.

'I know I have feelings for shiro chan but if he didn't feel the same way, then this is not right and I'm not ready to get married'

"we are going to announce about your engagement on Momo's birthday" Kogoro said with a worry face.

"Momo is my childhood friend but it doesn't mean that I have a feelings in that way to her!" now Toshiro glared to his parents. "you can't object Toshiro!" Lisa also glared at her son. "this is our business strategy and of course I want Momo chan to be my daughter in law!" her glare suddenly turn into giggles.

"b'but…" Momo's words can't continue because of what she heard from their parents and from Toshiro.

"as Kogoro said, your engagement will be announce in the incoming Momo's birthday and the engagement will be held at the company's party venue after two days"

"fine! But what if I will have a girlfriend before the wedding? Of course I have my right to have my real girlfriend since this is just you're arrangement"

"we will call the wedding is off" Jushiro with his serious tone.

'Toshiro' Momo feels the hurt in her heart.

"haha as if you're gonna have a REAL girlfriend because of your cold attitude!" now Lisa is laughing.

'of course I have a plan' Toshiro have a little smirk on his angry face.

"good morning Momo!" Momo wakes from the familiar voice. "kyaa! Rangiku san what are you doing in my room?!" "well today is Saturday and since you and Toshiro didn't come with us last night so we decided an another hang out!" "Momo go to shower and get ready!" Rukia ordered. "H'Hai!" "Ichigo and Renji also pick up Toshiro" said Tatsuki. "we will meet them at the Karakura park!" Inoue said with her cheery voice.

"I know you will drag me no matter what, so I want to pick up someone so she can join us!"

"who is it Toshiro?" "maybe his girlfriend Ichigo"

The three men stop walking in front of Yohana's residences.

Knock' knock' "wait!...Who are you?" "it's me Toshiro"

Akesha opened the door and saw Toshiro with two other guy.

"hello Toshiro kun…. Um who are they?" "this one is Ichigo Kurosaki my classmate and this is Renji Abarai from Seretei High just like you. "I know her she is the best student in our school" said Renji "nice to meet you two" bowing Akesha "nice to meet you too" Ichigo and Renji said in unison and bowing.

Before they leave the Hinamori's residence they first have a girls talk.

Momo tell them everything what happened the dinner last night until she cry. "Rangiku san I'I love him but I know he doesn't feel the same way towards me. And I don't want to marry him knowing that" "sh sh stop crying Momo it's ok" Rangiku putting her hand in Momo's shoulder. "it will be fine Momo" worried Inoue said. "Ichigo said they are already in the park" Rukia holding her cellphone. "lets go girls!" snap by Tatsuki.

"hey Rukia! Over here" "Ichigo how long have you been here guys?" "almost 20 minutes" Rukia look at Toshiro "hello Hitsugaya kun" Rangiku saw the girl beside Toshiro. "who is she?" "I'm Akesha Yohana, Toshiro's friend and guild mate in online games" "nice to meet you I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and this is Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukia and Momo" "nice to meet you" the girls said to her "nice to meet you too, oh you're Toshiro's childhood friend" she looks at Momo and Momo looks at her. 'shiro chan didn't correct her for using his first name, he usually wants to call him by his last name' 'this is Toshiro's childhood friend' "Hai I'm his childhood friend" then Momo turns to Toshiro "hello shiro chan" "hi bed wetter Momo" "shiro chan! Not in front of them!" "yeah yeah"

Rangiku saw Shuhei, Kira, Yumichika, Ikakku, Chad and Uryu looking for them "Uryu over here" she waved at them "hey Matsumoto san" Kira said to her "so where are we going?" Uryu asked her, knowing that she is the one that plans the whole thing "we are going to watch a cinema!"

"since we are complete now lets go!" Ichigo said "come on bed wetter Momo" Toshiro suddenly holds Momo's hand, the group notice but they never said anything about it. Toshiro forgets the reason why he brings Akesha with them.

'flash back'

After the dinner, he called Akesha. "hello Toshiro" "I need you're help Yohana" "huh? Why?" "I will introduce you to my friends and pretends that I'm courting you until we become a couple I mean a fake couple, just to call the wedding off" "w'well….. um….." "but if it's not ok with you it's fine then" "well….. fine it's ok"

,end of flash back,

 **Akesha Yohana is my original character, I admit Toshiro's mother's name Lisa comes from Lisa Yodomaru and his father Jushiro from Jushiro Ukitake. Momo's mother Akemi also my original character and I also admit that his father's name came from Kogoro Mouri or Ran's father in Detective Conan. Sorry I can't come up for other names.**


	3. Surprised?

**I know it's been a long time, I became very busy in school because of so many defenses and I got my CISCO certificate yehey! Anyway I will remind you again and again I am not good in English, I have difficulties in expressing the emotions of characters and sometimes I forgot what the right term to use and this is my very first story so please bear with me. I hope you understand my grammar** **Thank you for those who left a review** **I didn't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

"Tadaaaa! We're here!" "Rangiku lower your voice!" "shut up baldy!" "y-you" Ichigo step in between the two "shut up both of you!" "guys calm down" Inoue smiles nervously and wave her two hands. "Tatsuki!" a guy that has brown hair waving to them and he is not alone beside him another man with black hair. "Ichigo!" he shout again. Ichigo, Tatsuki and the rest of the group look at the direction of two man. "Keigo! Mizuiro!" Tatsuki wave back at them and the two man walk to them. "I thought you have important bussiness today that you can't come with us" Tatsuki now giving a death glare to the two new comers. "w-well" Keigo stuttered "We didn't know that you guys are going to watch too, today is the premier of the movie we waited to watch so please understand us" Mizuiro interrupted Keigo while playing on his phone. Matsumoto now also giving them a death glare. "anyway where is Chizuru? I thought she's always with you" Momo ask about their classmate. "she has a fever" Keigo answered. "oh" "since you guys are here we better watch together" Rukia said. "Come on guys" Uryu said.

"Yohana seat beside me" the whole group notice the closeness of Toshiro and Akesha the whole time they were watching. Toshiro is seating between Akesha and Momo, next to Momo is Rangiku and the rest of the girls then followed by Ichigo and the rest of the boys. 'shiro chan' Momo giving toshiro a side glance.

*BLEACH*

After the movie they go to a coffee shop. Again Toshiro seating between the two girls, while Momo, Rukia and Inoue talking about a rabbit stuff toy, Tatsuki scolding Keigo and beside him Mizuiro looking to his phone, Ichigo, Uryu and Renji having their usual quarrel, chad listening to conversations of Shuhei, Ikkaku and Izuru while Yumichika looking to his mirror. Suddenly Toshiro stand up to his seat and give them a big news "guys this is Akesha Yohana" putting his hand on her shoulder. "yeah we already know her" Rangiku said then drink her Latte "I am courting her so be friendly to her" Toshiro continued. Suddenly Rangiku cough. "w-what?!" the whole group turn their attention to Toshiro and a very shocked Rangiku. 'so that's the reason why you don't want our parents agreement' Momo thinking and looking to Toshiro. Rangiku stand up. "I thought you and Mo-" she's interrupted by Momo. "w-well of course you are welcome to the group" Momo smiles at Akesha. 'Hinamori' Toshiro can see the sadness in her eyes that she can hide from others, Rangiku also aware.

*BLEACH*

Momo and Toshiro didn't talk again since yesterday, Sunday night Momo laying on her bed looking to the ceiling and thinking about random things. 'I'm sorry Shiro chan, I love you and I don't want to force you to marry me but that's our parents wishes' she closed her eyes 'tomorrow is my birthday' then she open her eyes and look at the wall clock 11:59, the clock is ticking, exactly 12:00 her phone rings. She answer it without looking at the caller ID. "hello?" "happy birthday Hinamori" her eyes snap open at the familiar voice. "T-Toshiro?" "I'm sorry about yesterday, tomorrow at your birthday they will be more shocked at the announcement of our parents" "it's ok Hitsugaya kun, I should be the one who needs to apologize, because of me you two will be having trouble with our parents" her eyes started to blur " thank you, you're the first one who greets me" she continued "Hinamori I'm sorry I know you went to you're home alone" "it's ok Shiro chan you need to protect Akemi so make sure she went home safe" "M-Momo" "good night Shiro chan!" "it's not Shiro chan it's Hitsugaya kun, good night bed wetter Momo " As the call end, Toshiro seating at the edge of his bed he then lays half of his body and looking in the ceiling. 'what did I do?'

*BLEACH*

"Momo happy birthday! you're so beautiful!" "thank you Rangiku san!" Momo wears a peach gown and pink crystal earings, her hair is in messy bun, she also wears a white sandals with four inches heels. "wow Momo your makeup matches perfectly to your gown!" Rukia said after the girls greet Momo. "of course her makeup would be perfect because her makeup artist is the hottest and famous woman in Karrakura!" Rangiku said happily "Really?" Inoue ask with her shining eyes, Tatsuki look at her. 'seriously you really buy that Inoue' "then who is this makeup artist?" Tatsuki ask, for Inoue to realize "no other than ME!" answered Rangiku, Inoue just look at her with jaw drop."Happy birthday Momo! I feel getting sick of what I heard" "thank you Gin san" Momo smiles but Matsumoto giving him a death glare "what did you say Gin?!" "n-nothing…. I just greet Momo" Rangiku punch him in the shoulder then the couple hold each others arms. "they are so kawaii" Inoue said looking at the two "yeah" Tatsuki replied looking at the same.

Momo's eighteen dance/Rose starts with her father and her uncle Shunsui, followed by Jushiro, Toshiro's father then Ichigo,Renji,Chad,Uryu,Keigo,Mizuiro,Shuhei,Izuru,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Gin and her two cousin Hanataro Yamada and Shinji Hirako. Then the next man is unknown to her "please the next one come forward" a familiar man walks to her "y-you" Momo stuttered "I am Sojiro Kusaka Hinamori san" while they dancing Momo looks to Toshiro who's attention nailed to Kusaka.

Instead of the host, this time it's Momo's father who call the last man who will dance her, Toshiro give Kusaka a last glance he then ready himself for the incoming announcement "ladies and gentlemen this is Toshiro Hitsugaya my future son in law" all people in the party including some investors and company CEO's claps their hands except Toshiro and Momo's friends whose looks like hit by a full speeding truck. "this party is not just my daughter's debut but also they're formal engagement" "seriously?" Ichigo ask "shut up Ichigo" said Rukia. Then Toshiro walks to Momo giving his hand and ask her hand to dance.

"Shiro do you remember him?" Momo ask while they're dancing "yeah, the other Hyourinmaru" when they were kids they have nick names but Kusaka being lack of ideal nickname he liked Toshiro's self declared nickname. "I didn't know that he's invited I'm sorry" "forget it Momo just enjoy, it's your birthday bed wetter" Momo pouts at the nickname. Toshiro holds Momo closer to him, their face inches away "w-what are you doing shiro?" "since your father blow the news, we need to start acting, many of the investors are here" the two look around, Momo smiles "yeah" they sway in music , dancing like they were only two people in the world. "these two are perfect for each other!" Rangiku said to gin, he just smirk at her, Lisa and Akemi giggles at the sight and taking more pictures and videos.

*BLEACH*

The eighteen candles/wishes starts with Rangiku " Momo I wish the best for you and Toshiro" she then winks to Toshiro. Followed by Rukia,Inoue,Tatsuki, Hyori Sarugaki (Shinji's girlfriend), Momo's three aunts Nanao Ise, Yachiru Unohana and Soi fon, Momo's four cousin Mashiro,Yachiru Kusajishi, Kiyone and Isane Kotetsu, Keigo's sister Mizuho Asano,Chizuru Honsho their classmate and Keigo's crush, Ichigo's twin sister Yuzu and Karin, Jemmie and Angeline are daughters of both American investors.

The last part of the party are receiving Momo's eighteen gifts. After the party the birthday girl with her closest friend left at the hotel for night swimming. She and Toshiro tried to invite Kusaka but he refused and leave with his family. "wait Kusaka!" "Hey Toshiro!" "after you gone for so long then you showed up in unexpected time" "to be honest I didn't know that this was Hinamori's debut and my returning to Japan is unplanned but I'm glad that I met you again" "welcome back then" "Hitsugaya kun!" Toshiro look at the incoming girl "Momo" Momo then turn to Kusaka. "Kusaka san would you like to come with us? we were having a night swimming" she cheerfully asked. "I'm sorry Hinamori san, but tomorrow morning I have meeting with our business partner" "oh" "Happy Birthday Hinamori san and congratulations to both of you " he then look to Toshiro before he leaves "see you agaain Toshiro!" waving his hand " yeah".

I **didn't celebrate my eighteenth birthday so I'm sorry if I have done wrong, I don't know how to have a debut party. Please don't bash my story. Jemmie and Angeline names are from Dear Dumb Diary haha. I hope you understand my grammar. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
